


broke my heart

by sparkthisshit



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkthisshit/pseuds/sparkthisshit
Summary: mac and dennis were new and beautiful. at least that's what mac thought before dennis left him.





	broke my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this will suck but i'm trying my best!!

Mac's coming out truly marked the beginning of his rocky relationship with Dennis Reynolds. When they had gone back to Dee's apartment that night, there was something different between the two of them. Mac knew it, Dennis knew it. Dee could probably tell, too. It was just obvious. But, like the non-confrontational person that he is, Mac didn't say anything, pushing his feelings for Dennis as far down as they could go. Mac and Dennis had a good thing going, a great thing in fact, and it was something that Mac couldn't stomach the thought of losing. Despite this, some interesting things occurred that night. 

Mac was still awake at 2 am, sitting in front of Dee's little television, watching what ever crap was on at that ungodly hour, when Dennis exited the bedroom. Mac gave him a small smile, which Dennis returned. 

"What're you doing up?" Mac asked, sliding over on the couch in case Dennis wanted to take a seat. Instead Dennis headed towards the kitchen before answering Mac's question. 

"I was thirsty, dude. What about you? Can't sleep or something?" Dennis rebutted, making eye contact with Mac as he gulped down a water bottle. Mac itched his neck and looked away, dreading the question at hand. 

"I...I just....Can I be honest with you, man?" Mac said, looking away. Even while looking away, Mac could see Dennis nodding out of the corner of his eye. In a smaller voice, he continued, "I'm scared."

Dennis immediately walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mac, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"What do you mean by scared?" Dennis questioned, concern evident in his voice. Mac kept his head down, sighing shakily before he responded.

"I guess I just...I'm scared to be gay. I'm scared of what my dad will think, and of what my mom will think. I'm scared of what Charlie, Frank, and Dee think. And... I'm scared of what you think Den," Mac tried his best to fight back his tears, "I'm so scared of what you think of me, Den." 

Mac brought a shaky hand to his face, wiping away his tears, before sighing. Dennis was silent for a moment. 

"Mac, you shouldn't worry about what your dad, or your mom, or the gang thinks. It doesn't matter. I can't speak for them but...Mac I'm happy that you're out. You've been fighting it for so long, that to see you out now is," Dennis paused, trying to find the right words, before continuing, "It's great, Mac. You deserve it." 

Mac sighed before he spoke, "You don't think it's weird, or that I'm weird?" Once again, Dennis waited for a minute before he responded. 

"If you can be honest with me, then I can be honest with you, right?" Dennis asked, hesitantly. Mac looked up, finally, and nodded. His eyes were teary, and his hair was askew due to him running his hand through it so much. Dennis proceeded, "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, Mac, but...I, uh, I really like you. And, I mean, a lot more than best friends. I wanna be with you, Mac." By the last part of his small speech, he was flustered and silent. He had never let his guard down like this in front of Mac, and it felt like he had opened the door in the face of an ocean current. Now that the door was open, it was impossible to keep the current out. On the other hand, as if they had switched places, Mac was uncharacteristically silent. This made Dennis feel that the love he had made obvious for Mac was not reciprocated. 

"I feel the same way, Dennis." Mac blurted incredulously, touching Dennis' cheek lightly, "I never even thought that you felt that way about me." Dennis smirked after this, bringing his hand up to lightly press against Mac's hand that resided on his cheek. The two boys were unbelievably giddy, each smiling and gazing into the others eyes as if they had finally found what they had been looking for for so long. It was Mac that started leaning his head closer first, closing his eyes out of sheer hope and vulnerability. Luckily, Dennis wasn't far behind, letting himself inch closer to his best friend. As their lips finally touched, they both sighed, feeling an indescribable comfort. At first the kiss was slow and passionate, the two men gently touching each other's chests, necks, and faces. Then it progressed more and more. As it progressed, they began undressing each other.

Mac grabbed the neckline of Dennis' t-shirt, pulling it off as if it were on fire. Dennis did the same with Mac, discarding his shirt hastily on the living room floor. Dennis continued, quickly grabbing the waist band of Mac's sweatpants, and yanking them down while Mac did the same to his. After all their clothes were out of the picture, and they were only left with underwear, they went back to the familiarity of each other's lips, kissing passionately, occasionally giving off a gasp or low moan. Then, Dennis took control, pushing Mac down on the couch and climbing on top of him.

"Do you have lube?" Mac asked, breathlessly. Dennis shook his head no, but then quickly hopped off the couch and quickly into Dee's bedroom. One second later, he was out. 

"I know where Dee keeps hers, no sweat." Dennis exclaimed, quickly climbing on top of Mac again, putting the lube on the coffee table. Mac tugged at his underwear, and Dennis let him take them off, taking off Macs right after. They stared at each other's erections, moaning and panting softly. Suddenly, Dennis grabbed Mac's hair and ground their dicks together, eliciting a piercing moan from Mac.

"Oh my God, Den." Mac moaned shakily as Dennis continued grinding mercilessly. Dennis bit his lip in an effort to quiet himself, but gave up, moaning a cacophonous tune with Mac. 

"You gotta stop, Den. I want to finish with you inside me, please." Mac begged, grabbing Dennis' shoulders. Dennis, smiled, stopping. He gave Mac a peck on the lips before grabbing the lube from the coffee table. Mac panted harder, and Dennis paused for a moment. 

"Mac... This isn't your first time with a dude, right?" Dennis inquired, looking at the other with lust in his eyes. Mac blushed, harder than he already was. 

"Well... Technically, yes..." Mac admitted softly, too embarrassed to look at Dennis. Dennis grabbed one of Mac's hands and Mac looked up at him tentatively.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. We can take it as slow as you need to." Dennis comforted him. Mac nodded with all of the confidence he could muster, and Dennis uncapped the lube bottle. Still hovering over Mac, he switched positions so he was kneeling over Mac, as it was a better angle to prep from. He poured some lube out, lathering it up on his fingers. With his other hand, he held tightly onto the lube and managed to grab a pillow for Mac. 

"Alright, baby boy. Before I start, put this on the couch under your lower back. It will make it more comfortable for you, okay?" Dennis explained as Mac took the pillow. Mac followed the instructions, wiggling until he was comfortable. 

"Okay, Den. I...I'm ready." Mac said, shutting his eyes slightly. Dennis nodded to himself, and leaned forward, bringing his right hand up to Mac's hole. He cautiously pressed his finger against it, getting a soft moan from Mac. Then, he pushed in, paying attention to the way Mac knitted his brows tight and bit his lip. 

"It's okay, Mac, just relax." Dennis said, using his other hand to balance on Mac's chest. He rubbed his thumb over Mac's collarbone in an effort to get him to calm down. He hesitantly eased in another finger, and Mac winced at the pain. 

"Baby boy, if you need me to stop just tell me, please. I want you to enjoy this." Dennis interjected quickly. Mac opened his eyes, which were watery from the pain. 

"No, don't stop. I'll tell you if I need it. This is...something I can get used to." Mac answered honestly, grabbing the hand that Dennis had placed on his chest. Dennis smiled at Mac, feeling more confident. He then begun to scissor his fingers inside of Mac, who groaned slightly at the new feeling. Dennis squeezed Mac's hand, reassuring him as best he could. 

"I need you Den, right now. I...I need this." Mac confessed, desperate as can be. Dennis smirked. He loved Mac's begging and the absolute desperation that accompanied it. 

"Alright, baby. I hear you." Dennis said, taking his fingers out of Mac, who sighed at the sudden lack of contact. Dennis squirted more lube on his fingers and brought them to his cock, he made eye contact with Mac as he did this, biting his lip. 

"Den, please." Mac begged. Dennis stroked himself one last time before quickly crawling forward and kissing Mac. The kiss was more than comfortable this time. It was intoxicating, it was the weed they smoked in high school, it was the shots they downed while Dennis was in college, and it was the beer that they drank daily since then. Overall, though, it was better than all of those things combined. Dennis then proceeded to line himself up with Mac's hole, reaching to find Mac's hand and then, when he found it and gripped it tightly, he pushed into Mac slowly. They both closed their eyes tightly, knitting and furrowing their brows. Both boys were holding their breath, trying not to give away their reactions. Dennis stopped himself, opening his eyes. Mac was crying softly.

"Mac, baby? Are you okay?" Dennis asked softly, reaching his hand up to wipe away his tears. Mac opened his eyes, and smiled.

"It's just overwhelming, Den. I've been waiting so long for this." Mac explained shakily, gazing at Dennis like he was the only thing that existed. Dennis smiled greatly, and continued to push in. Mac winced, groaning slightly at the stinging pain present in his rear. As Dennis bottomed out, he placed his hands on Mac's hips, using his thumbs to rub circles where they fell. Mac breathed deeply for a few moments, adjusting to the new feeling. Then he nodded, telling Dennis to move without having to use words. Dennis obliged thankfully, pushing in and out slowly. Mac seemed well adjusted, moaning at the movement. Dennis managed to find Mac's hand with his own, interlocking their fingers tightly. 

"Mac....Feels so good, baby." Dennis said, pushing in and moaning softly. Mac smiled and leaned up in response, kissing Dennis. The two kissed fiercely, and Mac used his hand that wasn't already locked with Dennis' to run it through Dennis' hair. Mac moaned effeminately, letting his eyes fall closed at the pressure accumulating in his stomach. 

"God, Den. You're so amazing." Mac praised him. Dennis laughed a little before pushing in harder than he had before. Mac's eyes shot open and he let out the loudest moan that Dennis had ever heard. 

"Den! Oh, god, Den. Right there!" Mac moaned, meeting Dennis' thrusts with his hips. Dennis felt himself getting closer, and was hoping that Mac felt the same way. Dennis listened to Mac's comment, aiming specifically at what he assumed was the point Mac had mentioned. As he roughly thrust in, Mac's scream suggested that he was correct in his assumption. 

"Mac, baby, I'm close." Den admitted, squeezing Mac's hand. Mac nodded, continued to moan and meet Dennis' thrusts. 

"I am, too Den." Mac agreed, his eyes giving away the pleasure he was feeling. It was then that the boys truly felt the booming feeling of what was to come. Mac let out a strangled moan and gripped Dennis' hand like it was a life line. 

"Oh, Den, I'm gonna...I'm." Mac said, without finishing. Dennis watched as Mac's head lolled back and he let out another strangled moan, coming on himself. With one last thrust, Dennis gasped, his orgasm hitting him hard. He let his eyes fall closed, coming inside of Mac. They stayed like this for a while, just panting and holding each other's hands. When Dennis opened his eyes, Mac was looking at him. Dennis easily concluded in that moment that Mac was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, glowing and smiling like there was no where he would rather be. In that same time, Mac concluded the same thing about Dennis. 

"Wow..." Dennis breathed, sitting beside Mac's legs on the couch, "That was amazing, Mac." 

"Yeah," Mac agreed, "It was better than I ever could've imagined." 

Dennis got up and snuck to the bathroom, grabbing a towel for Mac to clean himself up with. After Mac was cleaned up and the towel was carelessly strewn on the coffee table, Dennis cuddled up with Mac, Mac as the little spoon. Mac rested his head on Dennis' chest, sighing happily. 

"Thanks for taking it slow this time, Den. It was...It was great." Mac said, finding solace in Dennis' arms. Dennis then grabbed a blanket from the floor of Dee's living room, throwing it over himself and Mac.

"No problem, baby. Goodnight." Dennis stated, kissing Mac's cheek when he finished. 

"Goodnight, Den." Mac responded, snuggling up to Dennis as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you guys have any feedback! always nice to know what readers think :)


End file.
